Twin Brother Bounding
by Empv
Summary: Gru and his family are going to the carnival but Gru's brother is dropping in what will happen? Is Dru going to cause trouble at the carnival? Find out!
1. chapter 1

While Gru was doing important stuff, he heard "Gru,Gru,Gru!" It was Agnes's voice!

Gru turned around he asked "Yes?" Agnes ran up to him ."

The carnival is in town!" Screamed Agnes in excitement "Can we go can we go please!?" begged Agnes.

"Of Course!" shouted Gru

"But ,can we bring your brother Dru with us?" asked Agnes

"Oh.." went Gru when he heard that.

"Please.' pleaded Agnes giving Gru the puppy dog eyes .

Gru thought about this a little. Inviting his brother Dru over ..like he might steal something or cause trouble . Gru couldn't take Agnes's sweet puppy dog eyes, so he had no choice but to invite Dru over.

"Okay sure." said Gru as Agnes yelled "Yay!" She hugged Gru who is not sure what his brother will do or what trouble he would cause at the carnival . Gru is not sure that he and Dru will enjoy all the rides.


	2. Chapter 2:You're Invented

Dru got back from stealing something or who knows what..Gru came up to him.

"Hey brother!" shouted Dru excitedly running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Yes ,hey brother! There is something I need to tell you." said Gru.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Dru.

"You're invited to go to the carnival with us." stated Gru plainly.

"Really!?" shouted Dru in excitement.

"Yes,really." said Gru.

Dru had a huge smile on his face and started squealing as he hugged his brother,"Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

"You're welcome! But, don't cause any trouble!" ordered Gru.

"Aye, aye" saluted Dru like he was a soldier.

"Good." said Gru as he left.


	3. Chapter 3:Arrived At The Carnival

The Next Day~

Gru drove his family to the carnival. It took him a few minutes to find a parking spot. After he found a parking spot, Agnes was jumping up and down. She wanted to know if Dru was coming. Before Gru could answer,Dru was trying to find a parking spot to join his family. Agnes was excited when she saw him.

"Hey Agnes!", said Dru, with a big smile on his face.

He looked up at Gru and giggled at him. Dru unwrapped his arms to bring Gru into a hug. Gru tried to push Dru away from hugging him, but ,Dru was still had his happy smile on his face.

"Alright, who's ready to have fun at the carnival?!", shouted Gru in excitement. The girls cheered in excitement. They were ready to have fun alright! The family joined hands and ran into the carnival to have a good time.


	4. Chapter 4:Dru’s Idea

After giving the man at the ticket booth the tickets, the whole family was amazed by how much rides there were at the carnival. Gru lowered his body down and huddled all three of the girls.

"Alright girls,we've been to an amusement park before and we all had a good time right?", began Gru.

"Um, that was when you were trying to get rid of us, right?", responded Edith.

This froze Gru for a minute, remembering that moment. That was the time when he and the girls went to Super Silly Funland. At that time,he wanted to leave the three of them on a ride and cut out of the park without them. He regretted it because not only was it the wrong thing to do to leave kids all by themselves in a place like Super Silly Funland but,now, he could not imagine his life without them. He was happy that the guy to told him that the kids cannot ride without a adult. Gru would HAVE to join them! He loved spending time with his girls.

"Let's not talk about that, shall we?", said Gru ,as he gave a shy smile to Edith. "Let's just talk about what ride do you want to go first on.", smiled Gru.

"Or,they could pick a ride of their own.", joined in Dru . He was trying to give an idea to his brother which made Lucy do a happy gasp at that thought.

"Dru,that's a great idea!", she said in a happy tone. This made Dru have a huge smile on his face. He liked having someone liking his idea.

"So girls, why don't you pick out a ride? We could do some sightseeing until you girls pick out a ride that we all can ride on. What do you say?", asked Dru as he starts walking.

The three of the girls all shouted out a big yay!

Dru start marching like they were in a parade, making Lucy join them.

This left Gru being behind and a sad sack on his face..

"Oh brother.", he said.


	5. Chapter 5:Roller Coaster

The family decided to go on the roller coaster. Everybody was excited ! Even Dru got on the roller coaster. When they were about to get on, some of the seats were taken. Gru and Dru had to sit in two empty seats that were left. Gru was annoyed.

His brother was squealing in excitement.,

"Isn't this fun!?", he shouted excitedly.

"Yes,it is fun.",grunted Gru as the roller coaster was about to dip down.

After The Roller Coaster Ride~

The family took look on the picture that was taken after the ride dipped down. Everyone was laughing and screaming at the same time. Gru didn't seem so happy in the picture and Dru seemed to be all excited.

"That's not a good picture to hang on the walls.", said Lucy.

"Your right.",agreed Margo. She looked up at both Dru and Gru.

"Well, I just don't like sitting next to him, that's all.",said Gru.

He tried to act like everything's perfectly normal but Dru snatched the picture from Lucy to take a look at it.

"Your right, Lucy.",said Dru as Gru nervously chuckled.

"It must be the cameras, it's all the cameras fault.", said Gru.

"No, I think they did it right.",said Dru.

The family silent for a moment of time, Lucy broke the silence.

"You know what this is. The first ride is done. Lets go on the second one.", she said making the three girls let out a cheer. As they followed Lucy to the next ride, Dru and Gru both hustled to catch up on them.


	6. Chapter 6:Jealous Brother

Meanwhile~

While the family were at a carnival stand trying to win a prize, Gru was in the background looking upset. His brother, Dru, was teaching Agnes to throw the ball and hit the empty stack of milk bottles.

Lucy enjoyed watching it. She turned around to see Gru giving Dru a glare.Lucy walked towards him carefully,

"Gru is everything okay?", she asked.

"Oh everything's fine.",he grunted in anger and jealously.

"Gru...",said Lucy.

"Alright, alright ,you wanna hear the truth right?",asked Gru in a serious tone with one eyebrow up.

Lucy felt nervous because people were around them. Gru realized too. He looked around to see if anybody was looking at them. Everyone was doing their own thing, trying to win the carny games.

Gru to let out a big sigh,

"Alright I'm just a little jealous that the girls spend so much time with him.",said Gru.

"Oh my poor husband.",said Lucy sadly, like ,if Gru was a dog..and she hugged him gently.

This made Gru more upset.


	7. Chapter 7:Something To Do Together

Gru tried to make it throughout the rest of the day at the carnival with his family and not causing a scene with his twin brother, Dru. The family went on rides,played game and ate food. They did everything like a normal family should when you go to a carnival. As Gru and his family members were walking around something caught Lucy's eye, "Look bumper cars!", she shouted!

Margo,Edith and Agnes's eyes all turned. Lucy and the girls wanted to try out the bumper cars, so they got on line.

Gru and Dru weren't sure why bumper cars made them excited then decided to go join them on line.

During The Bumper Cars~

Before the ride started, Gru and Dru were getting settled in their bumper cars,they discovered they were face to face with each other. Dru was very excited. He hopped into his seat while Gru stared at him like a hawk.

Then the ride began.. the bumper cars started- Lucy and the girls right away chased each other in their bumper cars. Dru was so excited he started bumping his bumper car against Gru's car. Gru got more annoyed...

"Come on Gru, this is something we could do together!" said Dru had a bright smile on his face as he continues to bump him again and again Gru's face turned into a smirk and he bumped him back.

Dru laughed happily to see that his brother finally wanted to have fun with him. The two brothers bumped each other again and again until they started to chase each other. Lucy and the girls smiled when they saw that Gru is finally getting along with his brother.

After The Bumper Cars~

Gru and his family walked towards the exit and to head back home. "Oh Dru, it was so good spending time with you.",said Gru.

"It was nice spending time with you, Gru. We should do this more often.",said Dru with a smile.

Gru's eyebrows wide up,"Hey...we SHOULD do this more often."

He said he really liked the thought of Dru's idea.

Dru liked it so much this could finally stop his criminal ways as Gru and Dru both hopped into their separate cars to pull out of the parking lot and drive their way home.

The End


End file.
